xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Master Monk Guan (episode)
"Master Monk Guan" is the twenty-fourth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Jeff Allen and written by Stephen Sustarsic and David Silverman. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on December 11, 2004. __TOC__ Overview The Xiaolin meet the tai chi master Master Monk Guan when a new Shen Gong Wu reveals itself. He then brings a downtrodden Dojo to Chase Young, the evil master, in exchange for his fabled Spear of Guan, which he lost to Young many years earlier. When the Xiaolin monks learn that Chase intends to use Dojo as an ingredient for his Lao Mang Long Soup, the Xiaolin monks head to Chase's lair and try to save Dojo, only to be defeated by Chase Young's true form: a reptile-like creature possessing incredible strength and power who defeats them all with ease. Master Monk Guan then intervenes at the last minute and challenges Young to a battle with the monks and Dojo's freedom at stake. If he wins, they all go home safely but if Guan loses, then they will all be Chase Young's prisoners forever. Synopsis Omi and his friends are walking through a rainforest looking for a new Shen Gong Wu—the Lasso Boa Boa. When they find the Shen Gong Wu, they also find Jack Spicer and an army of Wuya-Bots. After they defeat Jack and the Bots and retrieve the Shen Gong Wu, they bump into a man named Master Monk Guan and bring him back to the temple with them. Then the monks and Dojo are having a snack. Dojo starts to eat like a pig, and the kids start to tease him because he is getting big. However, Guan finds Dojo to be fascinating and says that he has a friend whom Dojo should meet. When they reach the spot, Dojo asks Guan, who his friend is, and he answers that it’s Chase Young, the immortal prince of darkness. Dojo screams and tries to leave, but a door blocks his way out, as do many of Chase’s jungle cats. Chase comes out and returns to Master Monk Guan the Spear of Guan, his preferred weapon that Chase won from him in a battle. Guan leaves, and Chase brings Dojo in for a meal. When Dojo finishes eating, Chase starts to ask him questions about the monks. The monks are looking for Dojo and cannot find him, and are wondering how to find future Shen Gong Wu and Kimiko gets an idea. They go over to Jack’s house where he is fixing a dune buggy and Wuya senses that the Monsoon Sandals have been revealed, Kimiko throws a GPS receiver onto the back of the car, and it starts tracking Jack. They get to a beach where the sandals are and try to take it when Jack uses them. Then he falls, and Chase catches him. Jack stares in awe saying that Chase Young is his evil hero. Then the monks see Dojo behind Chase’s legs and ask Dojo to come back to the temple with them. However, Dojo says Master Monk Guan has traded him to Chase. The monks start to fight with Chase, charging at him from all sides. Chase is far too strong for the monks to beat. In fact, Chase remains perfectly still until the last second, when he leaps into the air and the monks all crash into each other. Then they find Master Monk Guan and ask him why he traded Dojo to Chase, and he explains that he wanted back his spear, which he had lost by being disarmed in a three-day battle with Chase. Omi says that what makes a warrior strong is not the weapon, but the warrior holding the weapon. Then Raimundo asks what Chase wants with Dojo, and Guan explains that Chase was once on the side of good, but he traded his soul for a potion that gives him eternal youth and life. And one ingredient is: a whole dragon. Back at Chase’s citadel, Dojo is sitting in a pot of soup and eating more food and Chase tells him he is ready for the soup. Dojo asks who the soup is for and Chase pulls back a curtain showing many soup cans, giving Dojo the answer that Chase is going to eat him. The monks arrive at Chase Young’s citadel, seeing that he left the door open. They go inside, but Chase captures them, and he reveals his true form: a huge reptilian creature. Omi and his friends use the Shen Gong Wu to fight Chase, but they are no match for his true form, and he wins. Then Master Monk Guan comes in and challenges Chase to a showdown (not a Xiaolin Showdown, as no Shen Gong Wu will be involved), betting a pledge of his eternal service to Chase for the freedom of Dojo and the monks. Chase accepts, turning the center of his citadel into a spiraled arena of mirrors. Though the setting makes it difficult for Guan to know when Chase is near, much less attack, Guan becomes calm, casting aside his spear and relying on his senses. Chase attempts to attack from behind, but Guan senses it and knocks him down, winning the fight. Chase says the monks and Dojo are free to go because he lost the challenge. Outside Chase’s citadel, the kids and Dojo thank Guan for rescuing them, and Guan gives Omi the Spear of Guan to thank him for restoring the courage he had lost, also saying he does not need it anymore. Revealed Shen Gong Wu The Lasso Boa-Boa is a Shen Gong Wu that turns from a rope into an attacking snake when used. Although called Boa-Boa, its appearence is similar to a cheetas.It was f ound hanging on a tree branch in a rainforest.}} The Monsoon Sandals are a Shen Gong Wu that allow the wearer to extend and grow. Similar to the Lotus Twister the bones of the wearer are turned to rubber, however unlike the Lotus Twister, only the legs below the waist are extended. They were found in the water of a tide pool. }} Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Martial Arts After all the Xiaolin monks have been easily defeated by Chase Young, Master Monk Guan arrives and challenges Chase Young to a showdown. Chase Young states that no Shen Gong Wu will be wagered, and they will use only their martial arts skills. Master Monk Guan sets the wager to the freedom of the Xiaolin Monks and Dojo. If Chase Young wins, Master Monk Guan must pledge his loyalty to him. When the showdown starts, Chase Young has a spear of his own, and the two begin sparring with equal strength. Chase eventually gets a hit, and sends Guan flying. Chase activates a lever, and a ring of lava surrounds the competitors. Chase pins him down, but Guan uses his spear to escape. Both fighters drop their spears and begin to fight in hand to hand combat. Chase hits Guan once, but Guan rebounds with several attacks at Chase, sending him to the edge of the arena. Chase activates another lever, and several mirrors arise, creating confusion. Guan jumps on top, but Chase activates another lever to turn the mirrors and send him falling. Chase begins sneaking up on Guan, and Guan focuses his energy, and unleashes it at Chase to send him flying toward the center of the arena and knocking him out, winning the showdown for Guan. Voice Cast References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 2 Category:Xiaolin Showdown